


I'm good enough, right?

by troubledsouls



Series: ...right? [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Agender Character, Anorexia, Gen, Genderfluid Character, None of ur faves are cis none of them do u hear me, Rape Recovery, Sequel, YO ITS HERE THE SEQUEL NOBODY HAS BEEN WAITING FOR, getting disowned, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been 8 years, and The Lunch Crowd is now a band, Tyler’s almost fully transitioned, and Pete and Patrick are gonna get married.</p><p>But Dallon is struggling with an eating disorder, and Tyler has begun to withdraw from everyone again.</p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4714556/chapters/10768658">I'm boyish enough, right?</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pre-story flashback: about one year after what happened to Tyler

_**December 19th, 2016** _

_“Tyler?” Josh sat against Tyler’s bathroom door, listening to the gentle sobbing coming from behind it._

_“I can still feel their hands, Josh. I don't want to feel it.” Tyler whimpered, legs pulled close to his chest, a bottle of painkillers clutched tightly in his left hand._

_“I know, Tyler, I know. I can help, if you let me in.” This was a relatively regular occurrence, Josh knew how to handle it, and Tyler knew how to handle Josh’s breakdowns. They just worked._

_Tyler shakily sucked in a breath. “Why would you want me? I'm dirty.”_

_“I don't mind.”_

_“You always say that. You're not ace, why haven't you tried to fuck me yet? It's because I'm dirty!”_

_“Tyler, I will never do anything to you without your consent.” Josh rested his head against the door, digging a nail into the scar on his left wrist._

_“Promise?” Tyler looked up at the door._

_“Promise.”_

_“I'm gonna open the door.”_

_“Okay.”_


	2. Pre-story flashback: getting disowned

_**May 27th, 2012** _

_“Gerard, I understand that your art is important, but you can't just keep repeating grades! You should be a senior, you're eighteen, but you're wasting your life away drawing and messing around with Mikey!” Gerard's mom raged._

_Jamie winced, not yet immune to Mikey being used while Jamie._

_“It's not Mikey today!” Gerard yelled back, then quickly covered his mouth._

_“What does that mean.” His mother said, turning to Jamie._

_“Nothing, mom, nothing please.” Gerard immediately tried to fix his slip._

_“Mikey's name is Mikey. What do you mean by not today. It's always Mikey.”_

_“I'm, uh, genderfluid.” Jamie whispered. “It means some days I'm a boy and some days I'm a girl. I'm a girl today.”_

_His mother threw her head back and laughed. “Are you serious?”_

_Jamie was on the brink of tears. “Yeah.”_

_She raised an eyebrow at Jamie. “You can take your grandparent’s old house, me and your father aren't using it. You'll have to pay it off, get Gerard to help move your furniture.”_

_“Mom!” Gerard’s eyes widened in shock. “She’s not an adult, she doesn't even have a job?”_

_“He's not my son.”_

_Tears formed rivers down Jamie’s face._

_“Then I'm going with him.”_

_“Fine.” Their mother turned away. “I expect all your stuff to be gone by next week.”_

_Her voice quavered only a little at the end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost nothing hurts more than getting laughed at by a parent when you're serious
> 
> Also, check out the series description.


	3. Pre-story flashback: group chat shenanigans

_**Febuary 6th, 2016** _

_New group chat had been created: lunch crowd_

_quality memes: did I get everyone_

_frnk r: pete is that u_

_quality memes: yes_

_mikeyway: guys I'm busy_

_fairy: no ur not_

_mikeyway: gee shut up_

_dallonfucker69: hi_

_illegal memes: is that Brendon_

_breeb: no it's Dallon_

_quality memes: no it's Becky_

_spookster: Pete shut the fuck up_

_illegal memes: don't tell my boyfriend to shut up_

_spookster: shut up Patrick_

_CrossFit: what is this chat already_

_fairy: ANDY UR NAME OH MY GOD_

_frnk r: I'm losing my shit_

_spookster: aNDY_

_CrossFit: chill out bruh_

_sext: hi_

_beans dont talk: new name who dis_

_sext: it's joe_

_sext: I key spammed and let it autocorrect_

_dallonfucker69: amazing_

_mikeyway: hey Pete_

_quality memes: yea_

_mikeyway: u, me, behind the school tomorrow ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_illegal memes: MIKEY I WILL BEAT UR ASS HES MY BOYFRIEND_

_mikeyway: bring Frank_

_thetyguy: no threesomes on my watch_

_frnk r: I'm not participating in any threesomes_

_illegal memes: MIKEY_

_sext: you all need to chill out_

_quality memes left the chat_

_mikeyway: whoops_

_spookster: mikey I'm coming for ur ass_

_mikeyway: I'm honored Josh ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_thetyguy: my boyfriend, hands off_

_fairy: where's ray_

_sunshine: watching this shit go down_

_beans dont talk: same_

_dallonfucker69: Spencer why is ur name that_

_beans dont talk: because I am a bean and I don't fucking talk_

_illegal memes added quality memes to the chat_

_sext: everyone chill_

_CrossFit: okay  
 ___


	4. Pre-story flashback: Tour Van Messing Around

_**October 31st, 2019** _

_“Thanks for not scheduling a show on Halloween.” Brendon rolled off the seat of the van and onto the floor._

_“We're still too old to go trick or treating.” Frank complained._

_“We can't turn back time.” Tyler said, then paused. “If anyone starts singing stressed out I will personally punch you in the face.”_

_“I wanna be punched in the face!” Pete yelled._

_“No.” Patrick threw himself on top of Pete. “No punching my boyfriend. Only I can do that.”_

_Andy looked back into the van from his spot in the drivers seat. “You guys are weird.”_

_“Spencer says we're not as weird as Ray!”_

_Ray crossed his arms. “That's insulting.”_

_“Spencer says he doesn't care!”_

_“Brendon's high.” Josh complained._

_“I am not high!”_

_“You were literally smoking weed ten minutes ago.”_

_“You got me there.”_

_“Oh my god you two, shut up.” Dallon complained._

_“Okay!”_

_“Brendon that's not shutting up.”_

_“Sorry.”_

_“Still not shutting up.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual story should begin soon!


End file.
